Sakura's Chocolate
by Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover
Summary: “Uh, Sasuke-kun is something wrong?” “Huh? Uh,no” “Then why are you staring at me? Just take a picture, it’ll last longer” “Ok” FLASH! “Ahh! I didn’t really mean that you idiot!” “Well too bad, forehead” -smirk-“Oh Sasuke-kun” she purred… SakuxSasu


****

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got out of bed this morning, and came up with an idea for a one-shot and waited until school was over, and I got home to type it up. This is my treat to you all for Valentine's Day!!! Please forgive me for not updating on my other fics!!!!! 

Summary: "Uh, Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" "Huh? Uh, no" "Then why are you staring at me? Just take a picture, it'll last longer" "Ok" FLASH! -smirk- "Oh Sasuke-kun" she purred…

Pairing: SakuxSasu

Thoughts- 'Blah' Talking- 'Blah'

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, and the breeze brushed through the trees and carried leaves onto the pavement. The leaves lie there on the ground, unmoving and-CRUNCH!! CRUNCH!!-well, not anymore…

Walking on the pavement, crushing every leaf in his path was Sasuke Uchiha -_insert girlie screams here-_. By the look on his face, he looked like an unemotional duck-shaped haired thing walking to school. He wore jeans, a black polo shirt, and black, faded, converse. He looked at people driving by, all with red, pink, and white clothes on. Yes, today was Valentine's Day.

'Oh, joy' he thought frowning.

Why is he in such an _ecstatic _mood you ask? Well, every single year, these wild, lovesick fan girls gave him flowers, candy, cards, and all kinds of stupid gifts he didn't want. But, the one thing he despised most was chocolate. He never really liked sweets, or foods with tons of sugar.

He sighed. He _really_ didn't want to go to school; but he didn't have a choice. If his father knew he cut school, he'll never get away without a boring, meaningless lecture and teasing from his brother. His mother would get teary-eyed and pretend to be hurt to get him to promise not to do it again.

He took a deep, deep, _deep_, breathe.

'Here we go again…Yippee…' he thought as he neared the gates, seeing a group of fan girls waiting for him.

* * *

-With Sakura-

With a smile on her face, Sakura placed all of her goodies for her friends in a small basket. She and her mom made some home-made chocolate last night to give out today. She wore a red mini skirt, a white halter top with different heart patterns, white flats, diamond stud earrings, and a Tiffany necklace. She walked over to the front door and put her messenger bag on.

"Bye Lucky!!" she said as she waved to her puppy before shutting and locking the door.

With a grin Sakura walked through the school's gates. On her way to her classroom, she stopped at her locker to get a few books. She set down her basket, and got her books. When she started walking to her homeroom, she heard a number of loud footsteps behind her, she nervously turned around. Uh, oh……

'FAN BOYS!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR/OUR LIFE!!!!!!' screamed Inner Sakura.

And she did. After three turns in the hallways, she was only yards away from her destination. With all the energy she could muster, she sprinted to the door, hastily opened it and shut it closed behind her, and she sighed in relief and leaned on it.

But, as soon as relief came, it ended. Unfortunately, the uncoordinated fan boys slammed right into the door; the impact caused Sakura to fall forward onto the ground.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hard floor, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist; ceasing her fall to the ground. She was pulled up to her feet and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke with his oh so wonderful smirk plastered on his flawless face.

"You need to be more careful" he said taking his arms off of her waist…and whats this? He mumbled something about 'stupid fan boys'??

"So, how did you get away from your fans?" she asked putting her stuff on her desk and taking her coat off, revealing her outfit.

"…" Nothing.

"Sasuke?"

"…" Still nothing.

* * *

-Inside Sasuke's head-

'Man!! She is looking FINE today!!!!!' said Sasuke's Inner.

'Yea-wait what?!' said Sasuke.

'HAHA!! You agreed!! That means you like her!!'

'N-no I don't!!'

'-smirks- Yes you do!!!!'

'Shut-up!!'

'Hey look, some guys are hitting on her!!'

'Where?! I'll rip their heads off!! I-I mean…'

'HAHAHAHAHA!!!! -does a victory dance- You like Sakura!! You like Sakura!!'

* * *

"Uh, Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" she waved a hand in his face.

He stopped talking to his inner self and went back to reality.

"Huh? Uh, no"

Sakura pouted a little, and then put her hand on her hip, then rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you staring at me? Just take a picture, it'll last longer"

"Ok" **_FLASH! _**

"Ahh!! I didn't really mean that you idiot!!" she exclaimed glaring.

"Well too bad, _forehead_" he taunted, poking her on the forehead teasingly.

-smirk- "Oh Sasuke-kun" she purred…

"Hm?" he replied very intelligently.

"STOP BEING SUCH AND ASS!!!!" she shouted.

He slightly shuddered, but regained his composure. "Why?"

"Cause I said so!!" she retorted back crossing her arms.

"So, if I told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"No!"

"How about, doing all of my homework for a month?" he tried again.

"Nope!"

Sasuke smirked and stepped closer to her. "How about being my Valentine?"

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but something stopped her from doing so.

"Well, Sakura-_chan_?" he asked taking another step.

"What if I said 'no'?" she asked then popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

He took another step, no he was invading her 'buuble'.

"Well then, that wouldn't make me very happy" he leaned closer.

Lightly blushing, she thought…and thought…and thought….and thoug-

'Oh screw this!!!' she thought.

Wiping all of her thoughts away, she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his.

__

(A/N: I'm not so good at describing kiss scenes but, I'll try and see how I do)

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms went around her waist. At first is was a sweet gentle kiss. But, now it was slightly rougher. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She slowly granted him access, and his tongue darted straight in, tasting her mouth, as she did with her tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance, which of course, Sasuke won.

For what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart, getting the oxygen their lungs desired. He was smirking, as was she.

Sasuke licked his lips. **'Hmm, what is that? It tastes really good.'**

'It's chocolate you moron!!' his inner said.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

She looked like she was really pondering on what he just said as she reached for another piece of chocolate.

"I don't know, ask me again in two weeks and-" he cut her off with another kiss, but short.

"-yes…" she said before Sasuke kissed her again and his tongue darted in to taste some more of that heavenly chocolate.

'…Sakura's chocolate tastes _really good_'

* * *

****

A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, ok? It just popped up in my mind and stayed there the whole day. Like I said, I am so sorry for not updating my other fics. My great-grandmother fell and got some brain damage and is now in a coma, we don't know if she'll every wake up, and I am waiting for the results of my High School Entrance Exam scores to see if I can get in. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading: ) 


End file.
